1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for preventing an electrical connector from loosening, when a connector housing and a mating connector housing are engaged mutually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By engaging mutually a male connector and a female connector to provide an electrical connector in which terminals are electrically connected with each other. There has been proposed an electrical connector 50 shown in FIG. 8.
As shown in FIG. 8, this electrical connector 50 is formed by coupling a male connector 51 and a female connector 52 mutually and engaging with a locking mechanism whereby a locking arm 53 is raised from the male connector 51 and a locking hole 53a is formed in the locking arm 53. An engaging frame 54 is formed at the female connector 52, and a locking projection 54a (FIG. 9) to be engaging with the locking hole 53a is mounted on the engaging frame 54. And, by coupling the male connector 51 and the female 52 with each other, the locking hole 53a and the locking projection 54a are engaged, and then terminals (not shown) in both connectors 51, 52 are electrically connected with each other.
However, when coupling the male connector 51 and the female 52 with each other, there has been a fault of poor inserting performance because of the fact that each connector is connected with a mating connector directly and electrically. Therefore, such as an electrical connector shown in FIG. 10 has been proposed for providing better inserting performance when coupling the male and female connectors.
In FIG. 10, this electrical connector 60 comprises a male connector 61 and a female connector 62 having a hood 63 for accommodating the male connector 61. The male connector 61 and the female connector 62 are coupled with each other by means of a locking mechanism. A locking arm 64 is raised from the male connector 61, and a locking hole 64a is formed at the locking arm 64. A securing projection 65 is mounted on the hood 63. For providing better inserting performance at a time of coupling the male connector 61 and the female connector 62, a width "a" of the securing hole 64a is set longer than a width "b" (&lt;a) of the securing projection 65, and a spacing "c" of both side wall surfaces 61a, 61a of the male connector 61 is made shorter than a spacing "d" (&gt;c) of both inner side wall surfaces 63a, 63a of the hood 63.
However, while a performance of coupling the male connector 61 and the female connector 62 becomes better, the male connector 61 becomes easier in loosening within the female connector 62. And, there is a drawback such that, by the looseness between the male connector 61 and the female connector 62, the terminals therein are poorly electrically connected.
Therefore, for preventing looseness of both connectors when coupling, a locking mechanism formed at an electrical junction box as shown in FIG. 11 is proposed.
In FIG. 11, in this locking mechanism, a projecting length "e" of the securing projection 65 mounted on the hood 63 is made short. So, a performance of inserting the securing projection 65 into the securing hole 64 is improved when coupling.
However, as a projecting length "e" becomes short, there is a drawback such that a holding force between the male connector 61 and the female connector 62 (referring to FIG. 10) is weakened after coupling.